Opposite
by Cheesecake Vega
Summary: Jangan pernah berpikir kami bisa bersatu, karena kami titisan Orion dan Scorpius yang bahkan Zeus sekalipun memisahkan mereka. Super mainstream story with Chanbaek as main pair. Read and Review please. GS!
1. Crazy idea

Desclimer: EXO sepenuhnya milik SM entertainment dan keluarga mereka , walaupun niat buat nyulik Baekhyun selalu muncul tapi sayang nyuliknya kejauhan ^^

Warning: **THIS FF IS GS!** Jadi yang gak suka GS bisa close, saling respect aja ya. Mainstream story, OOC, typo, error EYD, inspirated by Orion-Scorpius myth.

Chara: Chanbaek as main, EXO.

.

.

.

 **OPPOSITE**

 **© Cheesecake Vega**

.

.

.

Satu hal yang aku sesali bekerja di EXO Magz adalah keberadaan manusia kelebihan kalsium bernama Park Chanyeol, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan manusia sepertinya? Andai saja dia enyah dari hidupku, pasti hari-hariku dipenuhi pelangi dan bunga berwarna warni. Seandainya membunuh tak dilarang, maka dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang ada di list hitamku.

Ngomong-omong aku belum memperkenalkan diri, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai salam perkenalan. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kalian bisa memanggilku apapun sesuka kalian karena nyatanya teman-temankupun sering memanggilku semena-mena, tapi aku menyukai semua panggilan dari teman-temanku. Umurku 24 tahun dan saat ini bekerja sebagai jurnalis di EXO Magz. Hal yang aku sukai strawberry, dan yang aku benci adalah ketimun dan manusia kelebihan tulang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Kalau kalian ingin mengetahui siapa Park Chanyeol, dia rekan kerjaku di EXO Magz. Rekan? Haruskah aku menyebutnya seperti itu disaat pekerjaan dia selain menjadi jurnalis adalah mengganggu hidupku? Tolong jangan bertanya lebih jauh mengenai dia, selain aku malas mebahasnya juga tak ada hal penting mengenai dirinya yang perlu dibahas.

Kalian pasti bertanya apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga aku uring-uringan seperti sekarang? Baiklah aku akan sedikit bercerita, walau menyebalkan tapi aku harus tetap bercerita, benar? Kejadian ini bermula tadi pagi ketika aku sampai di kantor.

.

 **Flashback**

Senyuman tak luntur sedikitpun dari bibirku, hari ini adalah hari _special_ yang aku tunggu setelah beberapa minggu **,** aku akan mewawancarai salah satu idolaku yang bernama Kris Wu. Dia aktor blasteran Kanada-China yang memulai karirnya di Korea. Semenjak dia hanya seorang _Rookie_ aku sangat mengidolakannya, dia mempunyai aura kuat dan aku sangat yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi seorang aktor besar. Dan benar saja, saat ini dia menjadi salah satu aktor Korea papan atas dengan bayaran tertinggi. Keberuntungan berpihak padaku ketika aku ditunjuk sebagai orang yang akan mewawancarainya sebagai bintang utama majalah kami edisi depan. Atasanku memang mengetahui aku mengidolakannya sehingga tanpa pikir panjang pekerjaan emas itu jatuh padaku.

Tapi kebahagianku tak berlangsung lama, saat sampai di kantor kebahagianku hilang tak berbekas dan berganti kemarahan tak terhingga.

"Baek bukankah kau sakit? Kenapa pergi ke kantor?" Tanya Luhan, salah satu rekan kerja juga sahabatku.

"Sakit? Siapa yang bilang aku sakit? Aku sangat sehat Lu, dan tak sabar mewawancarai Pangeran Krisku." Senyuman masih tak hilang dari bibirku.

"Bukankah tugas itu sudah diambil alih oleh Chanyeol? Tadi dia berangkat sangat pagi dari sini, dan bilang akan menggantikanmu yang sedang sakit untuk mewawancarai Kris Wu."

Hilang sudah senyuman yang kutebar pada semua orang di pagi hari ini, berganti dengan keheranan total.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sakit? Tak lihatkah aku sudah berdandan sangat cantik hanya untuk bertemu Kris?"

"Chanyeol bilang kau meminta dia menggantikanmu, sehingga tugasmu menggantikan Chanyeol untuk meliput Seoul Fashion Week besok sore."

Pasti kalian pernah melihat efek api dalam film animasi, seandainya aku tokoh dalam film tersebut maka api yang mengelilingiku bukan hanya di kepala tapi seluruh tubuh. Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan saat ini, kami berdua memang tak pernah akur dan akan selalu di kutub yang berbeda sehingga kami selalu ditempatkan dalam tugas yang berbeda.

Semua staff EXO Magz sudah tahu permusuhan abadi kami, sehingga kami mendapat julukan Orion dan Scorpio. Dua konstelasi bintang yang tak pernah ada dalam waktu yang sama, selalu berlawanan satu sama lain, saling memburu dan saling menyerang.

Jangan pernah tanya orang lain tentang hubungan kami berdua kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, karena akupun tak tahu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, diawali perbedaan kami berdua. Setiap _meeting_ yang kami datangi, pasti berakhir dengan _dead lock_ maka dengan alasan itulah kami berdua dipisah. Layaknya Orion dan Scorpio yang dijauhkan oleh Zeus karena akan terjadi bencana ketika dipertemukan.

"Kalian mempercayai itu? Bagaimana bisa kalian berpikir aku akan menghubungi tiang hidup itu disaat aku tak mempunyai kontak dia di handphoneku?"

Kulihat penyesalan di wajah cantik Luhan, dia pasti merasa bersalah dengan mempercayai Chanyeol dan membiarkannya mengambil alih pekerjaanku.

"Maaf Baek, aku tak bisa menghalanginya. Dia berangkat ketika aku sampai kantor dan bilang sudah diberi ijin untuk menggantikanmu yang sakit."

"Sudahlah Lu, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar marah dengan sikap semena-menanya."

Luhan masih memandangku dengan raut sedih, kemudian dia menepuk bahu kananku.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau menyiapkan bahan untuk laporanmu besok Baek, kau pasti belum menyiapkan materi apapun karena ini tugas Chanyeol," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis, "lagipula akan terjadi bencana apabila kau memaksakan datang hari ini dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Dia benar aku harus mengambil alih tugas Chanyeol, kalaupun aku memaksakan bertemu dengan Kris yang ada aku akan beradu argumen panjang dan akhirnya pekerjaan kami tak pernah selesai.

.

.

.

Itulah alasaku ingin membunuh Chanyeol saat ini, bukankah dia sudah sangat keterlaluan? Dia mengibarkan bendera perang langsung depan mataku. Aku tak tahu apa motivasinya untuk mengambil alih tugasku, yang jelas dia ingin mengacaukan kencanku dengan Kris. Apa? Kenapa kalian protes ketika aku bilang kencan dengan Kris? Bukankah kalian juga sering berkhayal tentang bias kalian? Aku benar kan?

" _Noona yeogi isseoyo_? Bukankah kau ada jadwal mewawancarai Kris Wu?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku ketika aku sedang berkutat dengan komputer di depan mataku.

" _Eo Neo_ , Sehun- _ah_ ," itu sehun, kekasih Luhan yang masih rekan kerjaku juga. "Tanyakan pada sahabat tiangmu yang dengan seenak telinganya mengambil alih tugasku."

Dengusan kerasku mengundang tawa menggelegarnya, apakah jawabanku mengandung lawakan? Orang-orang di sekitar Park Chanyeol harus diberi vaksin, kegilaannya bisa menular.

" _Wae? Utkyeo?_ " tanyaku sambil menahan kekesalah, aish sepertinya anak ini memang harus segera diberi vaksin anti-Park Chanyeol, menyebalkannya sudah muncul. Bahkan divaksinpun aku tak yakin bisa sembuh.

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya kaget saja ternyata Chanyeol _Hyung_ benar-benar serius dengan rencananya."

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?" sepertinya aku bisa mengorek sesuatu dari sahabat tiang ini.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ hanya kesal melihatmu terus tersenyum ketika membicarakan tugasmu mewawancarai Kris Wu, jadi dia berencana mengambil tugasmu supaya kau berhenti tersenyum." Ujarnya seraya berlalu, sepertinya dia ingin menemui Luhan karena biasanya mereka berangkat bersama tapi hari ini terpisah.

Sekarang aku tahu apa motif Chanyeol mengacaukan jadwal kencanku, dasar monster. Dia hanya tak tahu saja sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Aku, Byun Baekhyun dengan kekuatan kecantikanku akan menghukummu. _Ya_! Kenapa kalian tertawa lagi? Ketika tak ada yang memujimu, sudah seharusnya kau memuji diri sendiri. Sudah jangan tertawa lagi.

.

Jam makan siang hari ini kuhabiskan meneguk kopi dan strawberry cheesecake di kantin kantor, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku ketika menenangkan diri. Strawberry sudah menjadi _soulmate_ ku sejak dalam kandungan, kalian tak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada ibuku.

"Ternyata Kris Wu sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai es hidup sepertinya?"

Suara berat bak ajussi mengganggu konsentrasi pada strawberryku, kuberi tahu kalau suara tadi bukan milik orang berusia 45 tahun tapi namja berusia 24 tahun. Dan kalau ingin kuperjelas, suara itu adalah milik musuh abadiku Park Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memaki, memutilasi, dan memberi daging tubuhnya pada singa tapi ketika ingat motivasinya ingin menghilangkan senyumku maka sebuah ide lain muncul di kepala cantikku, jangan tertawa!

" _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu aku beruntung tak jadi mewawancarai dirinya."

Kucoba sesantai mungkin memasukan cheesecake kesukaanku, walau melihat wajah Yoda di depanku sudah menghilangkan nafsu makanku.

"Kau tak marah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukankah kau bilang dia menyebalkan? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengurangi perjumpaanku dengan orang-orang menyebalkan," jawabku masih dengan gaya sok santai.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencoba menenangkan diri, strawberry cheesecake yang sedang kau makan buktinya."

" _Heol,_ aku tak tahu kau seperhatian ini padaku sampai tahu kebiasaanku,"

"Sepertinya semua orang di kantor kita tahu kebiasaanmu ini,"

" _Ah geureohgunyo_ ," balasku masih mengangguk-angguk santai. "Wendy- _Ssi_ , bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Wendy, tim desain grafis di kantorku.

"Ada apa?" Balasnya cukup canggung, maklum saja karena kami tidak dekat bahkan jarang berbincang.

"Apa kau tahu kebiasaanku saat stress atau tertekan?" kentara sekali wajah terkejut Chanyeol lebih dari Wendy yang kutanya, wajahnya benar-benar konyol.

" _Ne_?" balas wendy.

"Ah Lupakan saja, semoga harimu menyenangkan Wendy- _Ssi_ ,"

Setelah Wendy pergi, aku kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak semua orang di kantor tahu, aku sangat tersanjung kau salah satu yang tahu kebiasaanku,"

"Hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalau sahabatmu adalah pacar sahabatku, tentu saja aku tahu,"

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau kalian bertiga menggosipkanku, sampai membicarakan kebiasaanku,"

"Sudahlah, sampai kau tumbuh 20cm perharipun berdebat denganmu tak akan pernah berujung."

Akhirnya tiang berjalan itu meninggalkanku, baguslah dengan begitu aku bisa menikmati makan siangku kembali.

.

Malam ini aku diundang makan malam oleh Luhan, dia beralasan kesepian karena Sehun harus lembur sehingga tak bisa makan malam bersama. Tapi ya namanya juga perempuan, tak mungkin kan ketika berdua hanya makan? Benar sekali, bergosip, dan aku memutuskan menginap di tempatnya.

"Baek, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk mencari _namchin_? Kurasa sudah waktunya kau fokus pada kehidupan pribadimu," ujar Luhan membuka bahan obrolan, aku tak tahu kalau yang akan menjadi topik utamanya saat ini adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku masih menikmati pekerjaanku, dikejar _deadline_ , bernegosiasi dengan _manager_ artis, dan tidak selalu terpaku di kantor, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan hal lain juga?"

"Ada kalanya kita hidup tidak hanya untuk bekerja, bukankan salah satu ciri makhluk hidup itu bereproduksi? Bagaimana bisa bereproduksi kalau pacar saja tidak punya?" sudahkah ku bilang kalau orang-orang disekitar Chanyeol juga menyebalkan? Luhan sepertinya sudah ikut tertular virus dari sehun, dimana aku bisa mendapat vaksin Anti-Park Chanyeol?

"Ya mungkin lain kali akan kupikirkan, tapi untuk saat ini aku menikmati pekerjaanku dan tidak ingin terganggu dengan hal lain. Tak biasanya kau membicarakan masalah percintaanku, ada apa?" kupicingkan mata sipitku padanya, sikap Luhan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya pasti ada sesuatu yang Ia sembunyikan.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun berencana menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol," lirihnya sambil menatap takut-takut padaku.

" _MWO?! Ya! Neo micheosseo?_ Kalian tahu aku dan dia selalu berlawanan arah, dan dari mana datangnya ide gila itu?" emosiku mulai tak terkontrol, aku terlalu terkejut dengan rencananya. _Woah Daebak,_ Oh Sehun _neo jinjja ildeungiya_.

"Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Siapa tahu kalian bisa memperbaiki keadaan apabila berpacaran,"

"Ketika membicarakan rencana itu apa kalian terbentur sesuatu? _Neileun byeongweone gaseyo_ , _kkok gayo!_ Aku curiga otak kalian terbentur atau ada saraf yang error, atau justru Virus Park Chanyeol sudah di level siaga,"

"Untuk apa aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit sedangkan aku amat sangat sehat? Lebih baik kau ikuti rencana kami, ini untuk kebaikan kalian juga. Memangnya kau mau terus-terusan menghindar dari Chanyeol sedangkan bidang garapan pekerjaan kalian sama? Kinerja kalian sama-sama bagus, aku yakin kalian bisa menghasilkan berita besar ketika bekerja sama,"

"Aku masih cukup hebat walaupun tanpa pernah bekerja sama dengannya," bolehkah aku membedah otak Luhan saat ini? Aku penasaran seperti apa jalan pikirannya.

"Terserah tapi yang harus kau ketahui, aku dan Sehun masih bersemangat untuk menyatukan kalian,"

"Sepertinya besok kita benar-benar harus mengambil cuti, aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah sakit," seraya berdiri dari sofa yang sedari tadi kami duduki, aku mulai meninggalkannya ke kamar yang biasa aku tempati ketika menemani Luhan, "beristirahatlah dan bersiap untuk besok, _jalja_ ,"

"Terserahmu, _jalja_."

.

.

 **_TBC_**

Sunbedeul, annyeong haseyo. Ini ff real chara pertama aku, semoga gak aneh ya. Dan untuk bahasa koreanya semoga gak kebanyakan, aku cuma ngetranslate yang agak janggal kalau tetep pake bahasa Indonesia jadi semoga kadarnya pas.

Awalnya mau aku bikin oneshot tapi ternyata gak mungkin aku tamatin dalam satu chapter jadi aku putusin buat multichapter, tapi tenang aja gak akan sampe banyak banget kok.

FF ini aku dedikasiin buat perayaan comeback 3jib EXO, ngetiknya perjuangan banget deh dari yang kepotong buka puasa sama streaming comeback showcase tapi akhirnya jadi juga chapter 1nya.

Kritik sama sarannya ditunggu banget loh, dan salam kenal buat sunbedeul. Review juseyo (bbuing bbuing!)


	2. Relationship

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun berencana menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol," lirihnya sambil menatap takut-takut padaku.

" _MWO?! Ya! Neo micheosseo?_ Kalian tahu aku dan dia selalu berlawanan arah, dan dari mana datangnya ide gila itu?" emosiku mulai tak terkontrol, aku terlalu terkejut dengan rencananya. _Woah Daebak,_ Oh Sehun _neo jinjja ildeungiya_.

.

.

.

 **OPPOSITE**

 **© Cheesecake Vega**

 **EXO (ChanBaek as main cast) and SM family**

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sarapan di apartemen Luhan, sarapan kami cukup sederhana yaitu toast mengingat kami berdua agak kurang bersahabat dengan peralatan dapur. Sebenarnya aku masih kesal dengan Luhan, rencana gilanya terus memenuhi otakku. Membayangkan aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol saja membuatku merinding tiba-tiba, itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Baek, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi bersama. Sehun mengabari bahwa liputanku yang di Itaewon dimajukan, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi dengan Sehun, kau tak apa kan?"

" _Geurae_? _Gwaenchanha_ ," aku masih asik makan roti selai strawberryku, lagi pula pergi sendiri adalah hal biasa.

"Tenang saja kau tidak usah pergi sendiri, kau bisa pergi dengan supir kantor," ujarnya.

" _Gomapta_ ," balasku.

Sebenarnya Luhan lebih tua dariku, hanya saja dia tak mau ada formalitas diantara kami sehingga aku terbiasa menggunakan _banmal_ padanya, tapi akan berubah menjadi formal ketika berkata sarkastis seperti tadi malam. Padahal dengan Chanyeol yang seumuran saja aku terkadang masih menggunakan bahasa yang cukup formal, alasannya simpel yaitu aku selalu mengganpnya orang lain dan tentu saja karena kami berdua tidak dekat sama sekali, walaupun tak jarang juga kami saling menggunakan _banmal_ , untuk kepentingan mengumpat, mengumpat dengan bahasa sopan tidak enak bukan?

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Luhan terburu berangkat karena Sehun sudah menunggu. Begitulah pekerjaan kami, selalu berkejaran dengan waktu karena ketika telat sedikit saja maka akan kehilangan momen penting. Tapi itu yang menjadi faktor menyenangkannya, semuanya terasa penuh tantangan, bukankah setiap orang menyukai tantangan?

Aku mendengar bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi, sepertinya supir kantor sudah menungguku. Supir kantorku bernama Park Jungsoo, dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Semua orang di kantor sangat dekat dengannya karena dia yang sering mengantar kami ke tempat liputan terutama ketika acara mendadak. Yang membuat kami dekat adalah level humor kami sama, sehingga aku tak akan merasa lelah ketika pulang dari liputan dan harus kembali ke kantor.

Ketika kubuka pintu, yang kutemukan bukan Park Jungsoo tapi Park Chanyeol. Kami berdua sama-sama mengerutkan kening saat berhadapan.

" _Yeogineun mwohaeyo_?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata, ingatlah bahwa dia musuh abadiku.

" _Neo do_ ," haish kenapa dia malah membalikan kata-kataku?

"Kalau kau mencari Luhan, dia sudah berangkat liputan dengan Sehun," balasku sinis.

" _Jinjja_? Kenapa Sehun bilang kalau aku disuruh menjemput Luhan- _Noona_?" tiba-tiba dia ikut memicingkan mata padaku, "Ini bukan akal-akalanmu untuk minta kujemput kan?"

" _MWO_?" aku bersukur karena mempunyai kelopak mata minimalis, kalau tidak mungkin saja bola mataku sudah keluar dari tempatnya.

"Bisa saja kau minta Sehun untuk menghubungiku supaya bisa kujemput, kau kan tahu kalau aku tinggal satu gedung dengan Luhan- _Noona_ ,"

" _Michigetta,_ " kutahan hasrat ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, "Kau pikir aku mau satu mobil dengan sumber virus sepertimu? Sudahlah lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang," kututup pintu apartemen Luhan, dan bersiap meninggalkan bambu hidup di depanku.

Baru tiga langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba poneslku berbunyi. Nama Luhan terpampang jelas di layar. Sepertinya hari ini aku bisa kenyang tanpa membeli makanan, menu makan siangku akan menjadi percampuran dari daging Oh Sehun, Luhan dan tentu saja Park Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo," kucoba nada sedingin mungkin menjawab telepon darinya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , Chanyeol- _i_ _wasseo_?" tanyanya hati-hati, dia tahu aku sedang marah padanya.

" _Eo, Isseo_ ,"

" _Gwaenchanha_? Sebaiknya kau berangkat dengannya, Jungsoo- _Oppa_ sedang mengantar yang lain liputan, jadi kusuruh dia untuk menjemputmu,"

Apa dia gila? Setelah menyuruh Chanyeol datang dan sekarang bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja? TENTU SAJA AKU SEDANG TIDAK BAIK. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak seperti itu, tapi aku ingat kalau marah bisa mempercepat kerutan, oke Baekhyun tarik nafas dan tenangkan dirimu.

"Bisakah kau aktifkan _speaker_ handphonemu? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol," tanyanya kemudian. Kubalikan lagi badanku dan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Berbicaralah," jawabku.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau tak apa kan kalau kuminta mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor? Jungsoo- _Oppa ga_ eobseo, jalanan sedang macet dan apartemen kita cukup jauh dari kantor maka dari itu aku memintamu menjemputnya," terang Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Sehun berbohong padaku?" apa pendengaranku salah? Chanyeol seperti sedang merajuk.

"Karena aku tahu kau tak akan mau kalau kuminta menjemput Baekhyun- _Noona_ ," itu suara Sehun, "Cepatlah kalian berangkat kalau tak mau terlambat, jalanan benar-benar sedang padat."

Akhirnya sambungan itu terputus, dan mau tak mau aku harus berangkat bersama si _Giant_ Yoda. Keadaan dalam mobil benar-benar seperti kutub, penuh dengan aura dingin dan mencekam.

" _Sagwa hallaeyo_?" tanyaku padanya.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah harusnya kau yang berterima kasih karena aku mengantarmu?" jawabnya dengan masih fokus pada jalanan, benar kata Sehun kalau jalanan sedikit padat pagi ini.

"Untuk semuanya, bahkan kau lahirpun sebuah kesalahan," gumamku.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau tak merasa bersalah untuk liputan Kris Wu kemarin?"

"Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan terima kasih karena tak jadi meliput Kris Wu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu membalikan omonganku? Sudahlah, menyetirlah dengan benar, berbicara dengan makhluk sepertimu tak akan pernah ada akhirnya."

Aku tau saat ini dia sedang menyeringai di balik kemudi, kenapa harus ada spesies manusia macam dia di dunia ini? Tidak cukupkah dengan Homo Sapiens saja? Tiba-tiba aku mengingat julukan teman-temanku tentang Orion dan Scorpius, kira-kira siapa yang menjadi Orion dan siapa yang menjadi Scorpius di antara kami? Sepertinya aku mulai gila, kenapa pula aku memikirkan hal random macam itu?

Setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dengan selamat di _basement_ kantor, aku langsung membuka _sit belt_ dan bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Baekhyun- _Nim, eodi gasimnikka_?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Aku tak tahu kalau selain menyebalkan ternyata kau bodoh, tentu saja aku akan pergi bekerja karena kita telah sampai di kantor,"

"Tak ada terima kasih?"

"Byun Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Park Chanyeol hanya ada dalam mitos," dan kemudian aku berlari keluar dari dalam mobil, terlalu lama bersama dengannya bisa menimbulkan berbagai penyakit.

Berkutat dengan persiapan liputan nanti sore membuat perut mungilku bernyanyi riang, aku khawatir sebentar lagi cacing-cacingku berorkestra Requiem milik Mozart maka dari itu aku berjalan cepat agar segera sampai di kantin. Aku bersukur dengan kegesitanku datang kemari, antrian makanan belum terlalu panjang hanya ada dua orang di depanku.

Tempat makanku saat ini cukup strategis, yaitu tempat paling pojok dari kantin sehingga bisa menikmati seolleongtang dan yangnyeom dak dengan khidmat.

"Uwah Byun Baekhyun, ternyata makanmu seperti babi. Bagaimana bisa badan sekecil itu menampung makanan sebanyak ini sendiri?"

Aku penasaran apa dosa yang telah kuperbuat di kehidupan lamaku? Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan makhluk spesies aneh ini? Benar, yang barusan berbicara adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa porsi makanku tak berpengaruh padamu jadi tak perlu berkomentar apapun," kucoba mengabaikannya, terus menikmati daging-daging dalam mulutku.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ , lebih baik kita makan dulu. Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus kita bicarakan, bukan menggoda Byun Baek- _Noona_ ,"

Chanyeol memang tak datang sendiri, selain makanan di tangannya ada juga Luhan dan Sehun yang ikut duduk di meja yang sedang kududuki. Kami berempat makan cukup tenang, walau ada saja hal menyebalkan yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari makanan, tapi maaf saja karena aku terlalu lapar untuk sekedar menanggapi sikap menyebalkannya.

"Sehun- _ah museum iriya_?" ujarku membuka pembicaraan, omong-omong makananku telah habis.

" _Noona_ mungkin sudah tahu rencanaku dengan Luhan, tapi sebelumnya aku penasaran kenapa selama ini kalian bisa samapi menjadi Orion dan Scorpius,"

"Jangan bertanya padaku karena aku juga tak tahu," gerutuku "Tanyakan saja pada _girin_ di sampingmu, karena dia yang memulai semuanya,"

"Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan untuk dijahili, alasanku itu saja," jawab Chanyeol santai sambil memakan kimbapnya.

" _Ya, jugeullae_? Uwah, aku tak tahu kalau selama ini aku dianggap badut oleh Yoda,"

"Tidak adakah kesempatan kalian untuk berhubungan baik? Minimal tidak saling berteriak dan mengumpat ketika bertemu," itu suara Luhan.

"Aku bisa sangat baik pada orang lain, tapi tidak untuk jerapah bertelinga lebar itu,"

"Aku rasa kalian akan sangat cocok kalau berpacaran, hubungan kalian pasti sangat berwarna," Aku merinding melihat seringaian Sehun, mengingat dia jarang berekspresi, "Nah mulai sekarang kalian akur-akurlah, karena aku meresmikan kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih,"

"Luhan- _ah_ tidakkah kau berpikir untuk melakukan _CT Scan_ pada kekasihmu? Aku rasa ada sesuatu di otaknya," bisikku pada Luhan.

"Aku tahu kekasihku agak bodoh, bahkan dia tak bisa menjawab angka tiga dikali dengan angka dua, tapi untuk saat ini aku setuju dengannya,"

"Kalau tahu dia bodoh kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarnya? Dan kenapa kau setuju untuk menjodohkanku dengan spesies manusia aneh ini?"aku menunjuk langsung depan hidung Chanyeol yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Karena aku mencintai Sehun. Sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicarakan kebodohan Sehun? Saat ini kita sedang membicarakan kelangsungan hubungan kalian. Chanyeol- _ah_ , apakah kau setuju kalau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kalau aku bisa menemukan kesenangan setiap hari, aku setuju saja. Sepertinya aku bisa menjahili liliput ini kapanpun aku merasa bosan,"

" _Ya_ Park Chanyeol! _Mwo haneun goya_? _Sirheo_!"

"Nah karena pihak _namja_ sudah setuju, aku nyatakan kalian sah sebagai sepasang kekasih. Silahkan cium kekasihmu, _Hyung_ ,"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sumpalan kimbab di mulut Chanyeol dan Sehun, jangan tanya siapa pelakunya tentu saja aku.

.

Saat ini pukul tiga, aku sedang menunggu Jungsoo- _Oppa_ mengantarkanku ke acara Seoul Fashion Week tapi yang bersangkutan tidak juga menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Aku melihat Yuri-Eonni melewatiku, dia adalah _office girl_ di EXO Magz. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan padanya saja, biasanya Jungsoo- _Oppa_ selalu bersantai di pantry jadi aku rasa dia akan tahu di mana Jungsoo- _Oppa_.

"Yuri- _Eonni_ , Jungsoo- _Oppa eodi isseoyo_?"

" _Nan mollayo_ , tadi pagi dia mengantar Seulgi- _Ssi_ liputan di Hongdae tapi sampai sekarang sepertinya belum kembali ke kantor,"

" _Ah Geureohgunyo, ne Eonni gamsahamnida_ ,"

Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sendiri, aku bisa menggunakan taksi. Sebenarnya ini sangat menyebalkan, aku tak begitu menyukai fashion jadi meliput acara fashion pasti sangat membosankan apalagi aku bekerja sendiri.

" _Neo mwo hae_?"

" _Ya_ Park Chanyeol! Tak bisakah kau datang dengan cara biasa? Kau mau bertanggung jawab apa bila aku mati gara-gara serangan jantung?"

"Aku hanya mencoba berbaik hati pada kekasihku, kau seperti itik kehilangan induk dengan berkeliling tak tentu arah di lobby seperti ini,"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu, dan kau tak punya hak apapun sekalipun aku bergelinding di tengah lobby,"

"Tapi Sehun sudah mensahkan kita,"

"Kau pikir Sehun siapa? Dia bukan pendeta,"

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena lelaki setampan diriku mau jadi kekasih liliput sepertimu,"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai kekasih yang memanggilku dengan panggilan liliput?"

"Kau juga memberiku berbagai macam panggilan,"

"Terserah apa katamu, aku pergi,"

"Baekhyun- _ah jjamkkanman,_ "

"Aish apa lagi? Aku harus segera pergi dan menyelesaikan tugasmu,"

"Kau akan pergi ke Seoul Fashion Week?" wajahnya seperti menahan rasa bersalah, bagaimanapun ini adalah tugasnya yang sekarang menjadi tugasku.

" _Ne, wae_?"

"Aku antar, aku tak menerima penolakan karena bagaimanapun ini adalah tugas asliku,"

"Tak usah, masih banyak taksi dan _gihacheol_ yang beoperasi. Aku bisa pergi sendiri,"

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menarik –menyeret-ku ke basement, menuju mobinya.

" _Ya girin_ , lepaskan! Park Chanyeol, _igeo apha_ ,"

Dia baru melepaskan genggamannya ketika aku sudah duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya, tak lama dia duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" titahnya.

" _Wae_?" kulirik takut-takut dirinya, aku bersumpah baru kali ini merasa takut padanya.

"Sudah, cepat berikan," perintahnya sambil menarik lagi tangan kananku, dia perhatikan terus pergelangan tanganku yang merah karenanya, " _Apha_?"

" _Neomu apha_ , kenapa kau menarik tanganku dengan kasar?"

" _Mianhae_ , aku hanya kesal saja dengan kekeraskepalaanmu makanya tanpa sadar aku langsung menarik tanganmu,"

"Ya sudah cepatlah jalankan mobilmu, aku bisa benar-benar terlambat meliput."

.

Liputan hari ini akhirnya selesai, masalah laporan Chanyeol bilang dia yang akan mengerjakannya karena ini tugas utamanya. Dan benar saja apa yang kuprediksikan, di sini sangat membosankan. Walau berat mengakuinya tapi setidaknya kejahilan Chanyeol sedikit menghibur, tentu saja aku berat mengakuinya karena objek kejahilan Chanyeol adalah aku.

"Kau akan langsung pulang atau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu?" saat ini kami di dalam mobil, masih di parkiran gedung berlangsungnya Seoul Fashion Week.

"Aku ingin pulang saja, aku lelah dan terlebih aku harus segera mandi karena seharian ini bersamamu, aku takut tertular suatu virus," jawabku asal, aku tak berbohong kalau aku sangat lelah.

"Eiy tak seru sekali, tak ingin kencan? Bukankah kita sekarang sepasang kekasih?"

"Jangan mengajak bercanda, aku benar-benar lelah,"

"Tidurlah, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu saat sampai,"

.

Silau dari cahaya matahari memaksaku untuk bangun dari tidur cantikku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sesosok tubuh kekar yang sedang mengeringkan rambut membelakangiku. Apa aku kasih bermimpi? Kenapa ada laki-laki dalam kamarku? Tiba-tiba saja sosok kekar itu berbalik.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu lelap sekali, _phigonhae_?"

" _YEOGI MWOHAE_?" hilang sudah semua kantukku.

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

Halo semuanya ketemu lagi sama cerita ter-mainstream sejagat per-ff-an. Makasih buat yang kemarin udah review dan follow FF ini, walau agak kecewa gara-gara yang read banyak tapi reviewnya dikit. Gak apa-apa sih aku gak maksa juga buat review, itu kan kesadaran masing-masing cuman gak ada salahnya kan meninggalkan jejak, anggep aja ini sedekah di bulan ramadhan hahahaha

Aku buat cerita ini buat seneng-seneng kok jadi semoga yang baca juga seneng, lumayan kan ya buat nemenin ngabuburit soalnya aku usahain ff ini aman dibaca pas puasa terutama buat nemenin yang jomblo *oops jadi aku gak mau ngebenanin kalian buat wajib review.

Oya mau ngasih tau aja, walo Chan sama baek jadian tapi posisinya mereka masih opposite ya alias masih musuhan (?) jadi belom pada ada rasa. Chan di chapter sebelumnya juga bukan karena cemburu tapi emang dia iseng aja pengen liat Baek ngambek hahaha

Kalau ada yang mau ditanya-tanya seputar ff ini bisa lewat review, ntar aku bales lewat pm kecuali kalau gak punya akun jadi bakal aku bales barengan sama author note. Kalian bisa nanyain apapun kok sekiranya masih berhubungan, misalnya ada bahasa korea yang gak kalian ngerti soalnya aku gak kasih kamus mini di ff ini.

Btw menu makan siangnya Baek samaan nih sama menu buka puasa aku jadi agak kesindir disebut dwaeji sama Chan hahaha, menu buka kalian apaan nih?

Akhir kata, Review please ^^


	3. Announcement

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu lelap sekali, _phigonhae_?"

" _YEOGI MWOHAE_?"

.

.

.

 **OPPOSITE**

 **©Cheesecake Vega**

 **EXO (ChanBaek as main cast) and SM Family**

.

.

.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengeringkan rambut?" tanyanya santai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" tanyaku sengit sambil meremas selimut yang membalut tubuh indahku. Jangan tertawa, menurutku tubuhku memang indah.

" _Mwoya_? Ini kamarku," sambil berjalan mendekat padaku, seketika peganganku pada selimut semakin mengerat.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada keadaan sekitar, ini memang benar bukan kamarku. Kamarku penuh dengan pernak-pernik strawberry, dan lebih berantakan dari kamar ini.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku kemudian, dan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranku,kugelengkan kepala untuk menghapus pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

"Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam? Wah sayang sekali," seringaian menyeramkan tiba-tiba terpampang jelas di wajah menyebalkannya.

" _Ya_ Park Chanyeol, _jangnan anya_!" benar, makhluk menyebalkan di depanku adalah si tiang hidup, Park Chanyeol.

"Haruskah kuceritakan secara detail? Kau terus menggeliat dan terlihat sangat menikmatinya," seringainya makin melebar.

Pikiranku langsung _blank_ dan tak bisa berpikir apapun, benarkan semalam aku seperti itu? Tapi apa yang telah kami lakukan? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada ditempatnya? Kalau memang benar aku melakukan sesuatu dengannya, rasanya aku akan menangis saat ini juga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dari Yoda kelebihan kalsium ini, kenapa dia sangat menikmati wajah tersiksaku? Dasar monster.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang, Byun," masih dengan tawanya, "Kau pikir aku serius? Mana mau aku denganmu, maaf saja seleraku cukup tinggi. Semalam kau memang menggeliat, siapa yang tak menggeliat ketika dipindahkan dari kursi mobil yang sempit ke kasur yang luas? Dan tentu saja kau sangat menikmatinya, kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau sepulas itu tidur di kasurku?"

Tuhan, sebenarnya makhuk ini jenis apa? Kenapa dia bisa sangat menyebalkan? Kenapa makhluk ini bisa eksis di bumi? Apakah dia sejenis makhluk gagal? Tapi aku tahu Tuhan, kau tak mungkin gagal karena aku adalah kesempurnaan. Lantas dia apa? Tolong jawab aku Tuhan.

Kucoba menenangkan diri, meledak di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kecantikanku. Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku ditakdirkan bertemu dengan Kris Wu dan tiba-tiba saja muncul kerutan di wajahku? Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau ingin mengantarku ke rumah?"tanyaku setelah mulai tenang.

"Kau pikir aku _sasaeng_? Mana aku tahu alamat rumahmu, dan asal tahu saja kau tidur sudah seperti orang mati,"

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi Luhan atau Sehun untuk bertanya?"

"Sudah kulakukan tapi ponsel keduanya tidak bisa dihubungi, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan malam-malam sampai harus mematikan ponsel," jawabnya setengah menggerutu.

Kulihat jam waker yang ada di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol, waktu menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh, tak akan sempat kalau aku kembali ke apartemen untuk mengganti baju dan sebagainya. Kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan, siapa tahu ponselnya sudah bisa dihubungi, aku akan ikut mandi dan meminjam pakaiannya.

" _Yeobeoseyo,_ " jawab Luhan di seberang sana,jangan bernyanyi lagu Adele.

"Lu, apa kau ada di apartemenmu?"

"Tentu saja, _museum iriya_?"

"Aku ke situ sebentar lagi, aku ikut mandi dan pinjam bajumu, _ok_ ,"

Tanpa memberi waktu Luhan untuk menjawab, langsung kuputus sambungan telpon tersebut. Aku malas kalau harus diberondong banyak pertanyaan di telpon. Dan yang pasti, ketika sampai di apartemen Luhan pertanyaan itu akan semakin beranak bercucu jadi memutusnya adalah pilihan paling bijak. Apabila kalian punya teman yang cukup kepo, pakailah trik tersebut, jangan lupa cantumkan _credit_ bahwa tips itu berasal dariku. Tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi teman terdekat, jangan sekali-sekali kau pakai kepada atasan di tempatmu bekerja, atau surat pemberhentian secara paksa sudah tergeletak indah di mejamu.

" _Eodi ga_?"

"Luhan _jip_ ," jawabku, entah mulai kapan aku mulai terbiasa memakai _banmal_ padanya. Mungkin karena aku kekasihnya, apa? Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan? Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau mengakui dia kekasihku,sepertinya tidur di tempatnya berpengaruh buruk pada kesehatan otakku.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Luhan, langsung kutekan bel. Aku tak terkejut ketika yang membukakan pintu adalah Sehun, apartemen Luhan sudah menjadi rumah utama baginya, dia bahkan jarang pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Luhan _eodi_?" tanyaku pada Sehun.

" _Bangeseo_ , sedang mencarikan baju untukmu,"

Tumben sekali Luhan mencarikan bajunya untukku, biasanya dia akan asal tarik baju karena ukuran tubuh kami memang tidak terlalu jauh, bedanya aku lebih _sexy_ darinya. Hey, jangan protes!

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya,"

" _Noona andwae, andwaeyo_!" Larangnya ketika aku akan memasuki kamar Luhan, "Biar Luhan saja yang mencari, _Noona_ lebih baik mandi nanti Luhan akan langsung memberi bajunya untukmu,"

" _Wae? Wae andwae_? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanyaku curiga.

" _Aniyo, eobseoyo, jinjja eobseoyo_. _Noona_ mandi saja, _gaja_ kita mandi, _Noona_ harus mandi," jawabnya sambil menyeretku ke kamar mandi, makin mencurigakan.

.

Duapuluh menit berlalu dari aku mulai memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap, saat ini kami (aku, Luhan dan Sehun) sedang sarapan, masih dengan toast dan selai strawberry. Aku terus memicingkan mata pada sepasang manusia di depanku. Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka sembunyikan, asal kalian tahu saja mereka sedang merancang bom nuklirpun bukan hal yang mustahil apabila yang mendalanginya mereka berdua. Tak salah banyak yang menobatkan mereka sebagai pasangan paling kompak di kantor, karena tidak dalam hal pekerjaan saja, hal paling gilapun mereka pasti sangat kompak, temasuk menjodohkanku dengan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah berhenti melihat kami seperti itu? _Neomu museoweo_ ," perkataan Luhan memecah keheningan mencengkam di dapur apartemen Luhan.

"Kalian sedang menyembunyikan apa dariku?" masih memicingkan mata, mencoba mengintimidasi mereka dengan tatapanku, walau aku tahu itu gagal karena keminimalisan mataku.

" _Eobseoyo_ ," tanggap Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Haruskah kuingatkan bahwa kalian pasangan teraneh yang pernah kutemui?"

"Benar tak ada yang sedang kami sembunyikan," jawab Luhan, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau dari mana? Kenapa datang sangat pagi?"

" _Geugeo_ ," kujeda beberapa saat perkataanku, haruskah kujawab jujur? " _Ya_! Kenapa jadi membalikan pertanyaanku?"

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang kusembunyikan?" tantang Luhan, " _Geurae_ , aku akan bercerita tapi kau juga harus bercerita," lanjutnya.

" _khol_ , karena aku yang pertama bertanya, jadi kalian harus menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu," balasku, tiba-tiba kulihat seringaian Sehun dan juga Luhan merekah.

"Luhan tadi sedang membereskan 'jejak' kami tadi malam," jawab Sehun enteng tak lupa jari-jarinya membentuk tanda petik pada kata jejak.

Seketika aku malu sendiri pada jawaban Sehun, kenapa mereka seringan itu menceritakan hal pribadi? Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menghubungi mereka, ternyata memang tak mungkin diganggu. Rasanya pipiku memerah, dan seringaian mereka berdua semakin jelas.

"Kenapa menceritakan hal pribadi seperti itu padaku?"

"Bukankah kau yang bertanya?" jawab Luhan, "Sekarang giliranmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Semalam aku menginap di apartemen Chanyeol," jawabku lirih.

" _MWO_?" Tanya keduanya kompak.

"Aku tahu kalian mendengarnya, jangan membuat aku mengulanginya, itu sangat menyebalkan menyebut namanya secara berulang,"

" _Daebak_ , baru kemarin aku menyatakan kalian sebagai kekasih dan semalam kalian telah bersama? Chanyeol- _Hyung jinjja daebak_ , aku saja berani mengajak Luhan tidur setelah kami berpacaran selama dua minggu,"

" _Ya Byeontae_! Bersihkan isi kepalamu Oh Sehun, aku belum selesai bercerita jadi jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya," jawabku sambil melempar potongan roti pada Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang kalian semalam lakukan? Cepat ceritakan padaku, aku penasaran dengan detailnya," selain gila, aku baru tahu ternyata mereka _byeontae couple_.

"Ini gara-gara kalian juga, seandainya kalian tidak mematikan handphone, aku tak mungkin berakhir di tempatnya,"

Dan seterusnya mengalirlah cerita kejadian semalam hingga tadi pagi. Beberapa jam yang menurutku bisa menjadi proses transfer virus berbahaya. Tentu saja berbahaya kalau kau terlalu lama diam di sarang virus itu sendiri.

"Kau yakin kalian tak melakukan sesuatu? Coba kau cek ulang, siapa tahu Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah jejak," Tanya Luhan ketika aku selesai bercerita.

" _Thanks to God, I was safe_ ,"

"Sebagai _namja_ berpengalaman, aku menyangsikan itu. Kalau kalian tidur satu ranjang tak mungkin Chanyeol- _Hyung_ tak melakukan apapun, kecuali dia 'melenceng'. Tapi aku bersumpah pernah melihatnya membuka majalah penuh dengan wanita berbikini, jadi dia pasti normal,"

"Kalian tidur di ranjang yang sama atau terpisah?" Tanya Luhan Kemudian.

Aku diam tak menjawab karena akupun tak tahu, tadi pagi aku terbangun ketika Chanyeol selesai mandi jadi aku tak tahu dia tidur di mana dan bodohnya aku tak menanyakan itu.

" _Molla_ , aku langsung pergi ke sini tanpa sempat bertanya,"

"Kau memang harus menanyakannya, aku yakin Chanyeol- _Hyung_ bukan _namja_ yang bisa bersabar apalagi ada perempuan di dekatnya,"

"Tapi dia berkata kalau aku bukan tipenya, dan dia juga bilang kami tak melakukan apapun," bantahku pada kalimat provokasi Sehun.

"Itu tak menjamin apapun, Baek. Apakah kau pikir _namja_ membayar _yeoja_ karena _yeoja_ itu tipenya? Tentu saja tidak, karena _yeoja_ itu bersedia menemaninya. Kalau tipenya, sudah pasti tidak ada orang jomblo di dunia ini, karena setiap bertemu tipenya akan langsung dibayar dan menjadi kekasihnya," ini analisis ngaco dari Luhan.

"Kalian hanya membuatku makin pusing, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat,"

.

Sesampainya di kantor, aku teringat bahwa hari ini kami mempunyai _meeting_ untuk membahas tema majalah edisi depan. Bukan hanya aku, tapi aku rasa semua orang membenci _meeting_ di kantorku ini. Bukan karena meeting membosankan, tapi kami semua tahu hasilnya akan _deadlock_ apabila _meeting_ tersebut didatangi olehku dan Chanyeol.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana tapi tiba-tiba saja _Hoijangnim_ menyuruhku dan Chanyeol datang bersama, karena setiap bulan biasanya kami akan datang secara bergantian. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapankami disebut sebagai Orion dan Scorpius, karena Zeusnya adalah _Hoijangnim_ , dialah yang membuat keputusan untuk memisahkan kami.

Kumasuki ruangan tempat perancangan masa depan kantorku ini, di dalam sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyiapkan materi untuk dipresentasikan dan ternyata Chanyeol juga sudah ada. Dia sedang entah membicarakan apa dengan Minho karena mereka terkikik-kikik tak jelas di meja paling ujung. Kupilih kursi yang paling dekat dengan _hoijangnim_ , setidaknya ini bisa meminimalisir kejahilan Chanyeol padaku.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan termasuk _hoijangnim_ , walaupun dia satu-satunya yang berkepala empat, tapi semangatnya tak kalah dengan kami yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Selain itu, dia orang yang hangat dan tak pernah menyepelekan hasil kerja keras orang yang berkerja untuknya, itu salah satu alasan aku betah bekerja di EXO Magz.

"Apakah semuanya telah datang?" tanyanya pada kami semua, menandakan pertemuan ini akan segera dimulai.

" _Ne Hoijangnim_ ," jawab kami serempak.

" _Joha_ ," tanggapnya sambil menelisik sekali lagi pada hadirin yang ada, senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, "Ada pemandangan baru mulai sekarang, kalian tak akan menemukan Orion dan Scorpius berjauhan lagi karena aku berencana membuat mereka berkerja sama, bukankan sudah terlalu lama mereka bersi tegang? Mereka memiliki ide-ide cemerlang untuk kemajuan majalah kita, dan akan semakin cemerlang apabila disatukan,"

Ada apa dengan orang-orang di sekitarku? Kenapa semuanya sangat ingin melihatku dan Chanyeol berbaikan? Tidakkah itu terlihat mustahil? Seolah semuanya sedang bersekongkol, tidak hanya Sehun dan Luhan, tapi juga _Hoijangnim_. Dan bagai pikiranku itu nyata, Sehun dan Luhan terkikik pelan di kursinya masing-masing.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , bagaimana tanggapamu pada rencanaku?" Tanya _Hoijangnim_ padaku.

"Aku rasa itu sebuah rencana yang mustahil, aku tak pernah berpikir bisa sejalan dengan Chanyeol," jawabku ragu, tentu saja aku ragu karena mereka tak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Permusuhan abadiku dengan Chanyeol hanya kami berdua yang bisa memahaminya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , _eotteyo_?" tanyanya kamudian pada Chanyeol.

" _Johseumnida_ , sepertinya akan menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama dengan kekasihku sendiri," jawabnya enteng tanpa melihat reaksi sekitar.

Reaksi semua orang di ruangan ini hamper sama –kecuali Sehun dan Luhan, bahkan aku sendiri ikut terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan aku kekasihnya di semua orang? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari memasang berita di majalah, terlebih ada _Hoijangnim_ yang ikut mendengar pengumuman tak langsung darinya.

Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan diri pada pasir hisap ketika semua orang mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol padaku, mata mereka seolah menunjukan pertanyaan yang sama 'Bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?'

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

.

Yey Vega balik lagi, gak apa-apa kok kalo gak adayang ngeharepin balik juga hahaha. Makasih buat yang udah baca, Follow atau favoritein fic ini, walau reviewnya dikit tapi aku seneng masih ada yang ngehargain karya aku, sekali lagi makasih banget.

Btw ada yang pake akun naver? Ada yang punya pengalaman emailnya kena suspend? Kebetulan email akun ini aku simpen di naver tapi akun naver-nya kena suspend jadi email utama Vega dikorbanin buat back up email dari FFN T.T

Kalo ada yang punya pengalaman email navernya kena suspend dan bisa dibalikin please banget hubungin aku, Vega udah nanya-nanya ke temen Vega yang orang korea tapi dia juga gak ngerti. Udah keriting banget tiap hari liat hangul buat ngutak-ngatik email itu.

Oke itu curhatan aja, tapi beneran minta tolong kalau ada yang bisa bantuin. Dan tetep akhir kata buat minta read sama reviewnya ^^


	4. Reconciliation

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , _eotteyo_?"

" _Johseumnida_ , sepertinya akan menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama dengan kekasihku sendiri,"

.

.

.

 **OPPOSITE**

 **©Cheesecake Vega**

 **EXO (ChanBaek as main cast) and SM Family**

.

.

.

"Baekhyun- _ssi, majayo_?" Tanya _Hoijangnim_ padaku, dan ini salah satu hal yang aku benci menjadi jurnalis yaitu ketika tingkat kepo rekan kerjaku meningkat saat menemukan bahan berita, mereka seperti hyena yang menemukan mangsa.

" _Animnida_ , Chanyeol sedang bercanda," bantahku terlampau cepat, membuat mata mereka semakin memicing.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , sepertinya rahasia kita harus segera diakhiri. Biarkan saja semua orang tahu kalau kita sudah menjadi kekasih, tak baik juga menyembunyikan berita besar," Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Tak bisakah dia melihat situasi sekarang? Saat ini semua orang seperti mendapat bonus seratus juta won, hal mustahil yang ada di depan mata mereka. Ketidakpercayaan, senang dan lega menjadi satu. Mendapat kabar aku berbaikan dengan Chanyeol saja rasanya mustahil apalagi mengetahui kami berhubungan, tentu saja semua orang merasakan sejuta hal yang bercampur aduk.

"Park Chanyeol _shut up_!" bentakku padanya, bahkan aku tak sadar telah berdiri dan menggebrak meja, keberadaan _Hoijangnim_ pun kuabaikan karena aku benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Kalau bukan kekasih, mana mungkin semalam kita bisa tidur bersama?"

" _MWO_?!" celetukan Chanyeol berhasil membuat harmonisasi suara dari semua peserta rapat.

Hilang sudah kesabaranku, kuputuskan untuk meninggalakan ruang rapat dan kembali ke _cubicle_ ku. Aku rasa candaan Chanyeol saat ini sudah keterlaluan, aku masih bisa menerima dengan kejailan dia tentang rubahnya jadwal-jadwal atau panggilan-panggilan noraknya untukku. Tapi saat ini dia sudah mempermalukanku dihadapan semua orang, aku sudah tak bisa memaafkannya lagi.

Air mata tanpa terasa terus mengalir, kalau tak ingat _deadline_ yang semakin dekat mungkin saja saat ini aku sudah membolos kerja dan memilih menangis di kamarku. Tapi kalaupun aku terus bekerja, mau aku taruh di mana mukaku. Aku tak bisa mengelak karena memang kenyataannya semalam kami bermalam di tempat yang sama, kalaupun aku mengelak kami tak melakukan apapun pasti tak ada seorangpun yang percaya.

Hidup sendiri di kota dengan tingkat kebebasan yang tinggi seperti Seoul membuat hubungan _sex_ bukan lagi hal tabu, semakin aku mengelak akan semakin banyak berita tak mengenakan tentangku dan Chanyeol beredar. Tapi tak mungkin juga aku membenarkan berita yang bahkan kemunculannya saja bisa membuatku mual.

Kenapa chanyeol harus berkata seperti itu? Sebenci itukah dia padaku? Sebenarnya apa salahku hingga dia mempunyai dendam sebesar itu?

Kudengar gerombolan orang berbicara entah apa, terlalu banyak yang berbicara secara bersamaan sehingga aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang kembali dari ruang rapat, entah rapat telah selesai atau tertunda karena berakhir terlalu cepat. Yang jelas saat ini aku tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun terutama mereka yang mendengar perkataan memuakan Chanyeol di ruang rapat.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , _gwaenchanha_?" sebuah suara bertanya padaku, itu Luhan.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri keadaanku yang berantakan," jawabku ketus.

"Chanyeol sedang bercanda seperti biasa, kenapa kau sampai menangis?" tanyanya kembali.

"Bercanda? Itu bukan sebuah candaan, tapi menjatuhkan harga diri. Candaan Chanyeol saat ini sudah keterlaluan, aku tak bisa memaafkannya,"

Aku tak tahu kalau jawabanku sudah berubah menjadi bentakan ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan, kemarahanku pada Chanyeol membuat emosiku sulit untuk dikendalikan terlebih aku memang orang yang meledak-ledak.

" _Mianhae_ Luhan- _ah_ , aku hanya terbawa emosi," ucapku kemudian, aku tak mau permasalahanku dengan Chanyeol menjalar pada hubunganku dengan orang-orang di sekitar kami.

" _Nado_ , aku tak bisa membaca suasana. _Meeting pending_ sampai nanti sore, dan kau di minta tetap datang,"

"Terima kasih untuk infonya, semoga nanti sore suasana hatiku bisa lebih baik," ucapku sembari mencoba tersenyum pada Luhan.

" _Geureohji_ , itu baru Baekhyunku yang selalu tersenyum manis," pujinya kemudian, "Baiklah aku harus kembali bekerja, _deadline_ kita sama-sama sempit."

.

.

.

Kumasuki kantin tempat biasa aku mengisi perut ketika kelaparan melanda, beberapa pasang mata mulai menatap sejalan dengan langkah kakiku. Ada yang menatap dengan pandangan penasaran, dan ada pula yang memandangku dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menyebut kata munafik, kulirik siapa orang tersebut dan ternyata dia adalah salah satu fans Chanyeol yang kuketahui. Dia memang sering melihatku dengan pandangan tak suka, aku berpikir dia hanya iri karena tak bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku yakin otaknya sedikit bermasalah karena tak bisa membedakan makna kata teman, kekasih dan musuh.

Setelah mengambil makanan, kupilih kursi yang sudah menjadi tempatku menikmati makan siang. Lirikan dan bisikan tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol masih terdengar samar di telingaku, tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Sejujurnya aku sangat lapar, tapi bibim guksu tak bisa kunikmati saat ini. Rasanya sangat hambar dan sangat sulit kutelan.

Konsentrasi pada bibim guksu terpecah ketika tarikan kursi di meja yang juga kududuki terdengar. Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun yang menarik kursi-kursi tersebut.

Kucoba mengabaikan keberadaan mereka walau bibim guksuku terasa makin sulit untuk ditelan. Keberadaan Chanyeol hanya menambah riuh penggosip di kantin, tak salah mereka menjadi reporter ketika berita besar seperti ini menjadi bahan utama. Andai saja aku dan Chanyeol adalah selebriti, mungkin saja berita tentang kami esok hari mampu menghabiskan semua halaman majalah dan juga koran.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," panggil Chanyeol yang tentu saja kuabaikan.

Luhan dan Sehun saling melirik canggung satu sama lain, akupun akan bersikap seperti mereka ketika terjebak ditengah pertengkaran orang lain.

"Aku tadi hanya berniat bercanda seperti biasa, aku tak tahu kalau reaksimu akan berlebihan seperti ini," lanjutnya, "Apa perlu aku minta maaf? Biasanya aku tak pernah meminta maaf karena kita sudah terbiasa seperti ini, tapi sepertinya sekarang kau benar-benar marah,"

Apa dia gila? Disaat aku sudah menangis dan bersikap tak sopan pada Hoijangnim bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu, otaknya benar-benar sudah rusak. Adakah diantara kalian yang tahu tempat reparasi otak? Aku ingin mengganti otaknya dengan otak gurita.

"Baekhyun-ah ucapkan sesuatu, tega sekali kau mengabaikan kekasihmu sendiri," rengeknya.

Kucoba fokus kembali pada bibim guksu yang tinggal setengah porsi, terus meyakinkan diri bahwa orang yang sedang merengek padaku ini adalah CD bajakan yang sudah rusak dan sangat mengganggu ketika didengarkan.

Tepat ketika bibim guksuku habis, kubersekan alat-alat makan dan bersiap menyimpannya di tempat pencucian. Sehun dan Luhan masih saling lirik dan tidak bersuara sedikitpun, Chanyeol masih terus memanggil-manggil namaku dengan nada yang semakin menyebalkan.

" _Eodi ga_?" panggilnya lagi yang kubalas hanya dengan lirikan singkat.

" _Ya_ Byun Baekhyun aku masih belum selesai makan, kau mau pergi ke mana?" teriak Chanyeol saat aku meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

Menenangkan pikiran di toilet entah sejak kapan menjadi kebiasaanku, rasanya hanya di tempat ini ketenangan selalu muncul, mungkin karena Chanyeol tak akan bisa muncul di sini. Selain itu aku senang mendengar suara tetesan air, rasanya mampu mengantarkanku ke tempat jauh yang tak bisa dijangkau siapapun, hanya sayang saja saat ini aku di toilet kantor yang semua orang bisa masuk.

Saat ini aku sedang memperbaiki make up di westafel, bumbu bibim guksu tadi sedikit merusak riasanku. Kurasakan seseorang berdiri menyender di samping kaca tempaku bercermin, dia terus tersenyum menyebalkan, kalau aku tak salah ingat dia adalah orang yang menyebutku munafik. Sejujurnya aku tak mengenalnya, yang kutahu dia salah satu staff desain majalah kami sehingga aku jarang berhubungan langsung dengannya.

"Ternyata Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal itu tak lebih dari seorang munafik, kau takut disebut murahan karena bisa tidur dengan siapa saja?" ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan yang kentara.

" _Joisonghamnida_ kita tak saling mengenal, tidak baik menilai seseorang yang tidak kita kenal dengan seenaknya," jawabku ketus.

"Ah _majayo_ , kita tidak saling mengenal tapi aku tahu kau siapa. Kau orang yang berpura-pura bermusuhan dengan Chanyeol supaya bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol tanpa disebut murahan,"

"Aku rasa ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali, mau aku bermusuhan ataupun kekasih Chanyeol tidak akan merubah hidupmu. Aku rasa semua oarng sudah mempunyai masalah masing-masing dan aku harap kau tidak menambah masalahmu sendiri dengan mencampuri urusanku, akan percuma saja aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada wanita yang sudah dibutakan kebencian,"

Aku pergi meninggalkan toilet dengan perasaan yang semakin tak menentu, aku tak ingin menambah musuh terlebih itu rekan satu kantor sendiri. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya bermusuhan dengan orang yang bahkan tak kukenal.

Bukan aku tak ingin menjelaskan permasalahan sebenarnya, tapi rasa tidak sukanya padaku tak akan membuat dia mempercayai apa yang kuucapkan. Semuanya _useless_ dan hanya membuang energy, lebih baik aku gunakan tenagaku untuk bekerja dan melupakan cibiran-cibiran disekelilingku.

.

.

.

Meeting yang tadi pagi tertunda akhirnya harus dilakukan di sore hari, posisi duduk masih sama seperti tadi dan aku berharap tak ada kejadian buruk terjadi lagi. Aku tahu Chaneyol masih mencuri-curi pandang padaku, tapi sebisa mungkin tak kuhiraukan.

"Kita akan meneruskan _meeting_ yang tadi pagi tertunda, semoga kejadian tadi pagi tidak tejadi lagi," ujar _Hoijangnim_ membuka meeting, aku hanya menundukan kepala karena bagaimanapun kacaunya _meeting_ tadi pagi sebagian adalah kesalahanku. "Jinri- _ssi_ , silahkan sampaikan _review_ majalah kita bulan lalu,".

 _Meeting_ pun berjalan cukup kondusif, Chanyeol terlihat tak sedikitpun menyela pembicaraanku padahal biasanya dia yang paling menggebu dalam mematahkan ide-ideku, dan begitupun aku yang akan dengan percaya diri menolak semua usulannya.

"Baiklah aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas, untuk tema dan konten apa saja yang akan kita muat di EXO Magz edisi yang akan datang, untuk penanggung jawab aku percayakan pada Tiffany-Ssi," tutup Hoijangnim pada _meeting_ kali ini.

Aku cukup bernafas lega karena bukan aku atau Chanyeol ditunjuk menjadi penanggung jawab edisi depan, karena aku tak tahu harus bagaimana bekerja sama dengannya disaat keadaan sedang panas seperti sekarang. Kami memang menerapkan sistem rotasi dalam menentukan penanggung jawab tiap edisi, hal itu ditujukan agar semua orang merasakan beban yang sama dan tidak ada keirian pada posisi yang sama.

"Ah _jamkkanmanyo_ Baekhyun- _ah_ , Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku lihat kalian belum menyelesaikan masalah kalian, aku tak mau itu berpengaruh pada pekerjaan kalian jadi aku tak mengijinkan kalian berdua keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum masalah kalian selesai, _arasseoyo_?" tambah _Hoijangnim_ padaku dan Chanyeol.

Kami berdua saling melirik, bedanya Chanyeol menatapku penuh harap sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan tajam, " _Ne Algesseumnida_ ," jawab kami kompak.

" _Joha_. Nah yang lain silahkan kalian pulang dan biarkan Orion dan Scorpius menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri,"

Satu persatu orang dalam ruangan ini pergi sampai hanya menyisakan aku dan Chanyeol, cukup lama kami masih duduk di kursi masing-masing hingga kudengar helaan nafas berat dan dia mulai berdiri, Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku, dia duduk di kursi sampingku.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kita tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini apabila kau masih diam seperti ini, setidaknya jawab panggilanku,"

Aku masih tetap dalam mode mogok berbicara, sejujurnya diam dalam satu ruangan dengannyapun aku malas. Terjadi keheningan cukup lama hingga Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Geurae mianhae_ , aku tahu perkataanku tadi pagi agak keterlaluan, tapi aku tak berniat mempermalukanmu sedikitpun, aku hanya mencoba bercanda seperti biasanya. Bias any kau tak pernah sampai semarah ini. _Jinjja mianhae_ ,"

"Kau mungkin mudah berkata maaf tapi tak akan bisa merubah keadaan yang ada, memangnya kau mau besok membuat pengumuman dan mengatakan kalau ucapanmu hanya bagian dari candaan? Dan apabila kau mau melakukannya apa itu cukup meredam gossip-gosip tak enak tentang diriku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, air mata yang tadi pagi sempat keluar kembali menetes deras di pipiku. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian di toilet, wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati apabila disebut wanita murahan terlebih oleh orang yang tak kau kenal.

" _Neo ureo_? Baekhyun- _ah uljima jebal_ , aku tak pernah bisa menenangkan wanita menangis, _uljima_ ," ujarnya kelabakan saat melihat air mataku terus menetes.

Bukannya makin tenang, tangisku makin menjadi malah terkesan meraung-raung layaknya anak kecil. Chanyeol semakin panik, dia mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan kepalanya mencari kira-kira benda apa yang bisa mendiamkanku.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah _uljima_ , _geumanhae._ Kau ingin melihatku menangis juga? Aku benar-benar tak bisa mendiamkan orang menangis."

Sekarang tubuhnya mulai mengitari ruangan, raut frustasi kentara sekali tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aish di sini tak ada balon atau permen, _eotteohkkaji_?" gerutunya masih bisa kudengar.

" _YA_! Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" bentakku disela tangisan.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan supaya aku bisa menghentikan tangismu?" balasnya seraya duduk kembali di sampingku.

"Sudahlah," jawabku lirih.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri kami, berdua dengannya dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini sangat cangung karena biasa selalu ada hal yang akan kami perdebatkan.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Tak biasanya kau menangis seperti tadi hanya karena kejahilanku, walau aku tahu aku keterlaluan tapi pasti ada faktor lain yang membuatmu menangis," tanyanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Itu urusanku, sekarang kita hanya memecahkan masalah diantara kita," jawabku.

"Walau aku selalu jahil padamu, aku hanya tak mau ada orang lain yang menangis karena diriku. Kau bisa bilang kalau memang ada orang yang mengganggumu gara-gara perkataanku,"

" _Eobseo_. cepatlah jangan berbelit-belit, aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat," percuma juga kalau aku adukan perkataan fansnya, karena akupun tak tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa kau senang sekali menjahiliku?" tanyaku balik padanya, ini pertanyaan yang sedari dulu ingin kutanyakan padanya tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya langsung.

" _Molla_. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, kau seperti anak anjing yang minta diajak bermain maka dari itu aku menjahilimu,"

" _MWORAGO?! YA NEO MICHEOSSEO? Na saramiya_ ,"

Apa dia gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku disamakan dengan binatang? Dan yang lebih parah dia menjahiliku karena aku mirip anak anjing yang minta diajak bermain, dia gila, benar-benar gila.

" _Na ara_ , aku tak bilang kau anak anjing, tapi mirip anak anjing," bantahnya.

"Sama saja, mana mungkin aku yang cantik ini mirip dengan anak anjing? Bahkan aku tak memiliki bulu," ujarku masih dengan nada sewot.

" _Ya_! Aku tak menyamakan fiksikmu dengan anak anjing, ekspresimu itu yang mirip anak anjing," balasnya.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyamakannya dengan anak anjing, kau kan bisa berbicara baik-baik kalau ingin main denganku," ucapku.

"Itu tak terencanakan, karena biasanya anak anjing akan mendekat apabila dikerjai maka dari itu aku memilih mengerjaimu. Lagipula aku tak mau kau besar kepala karena orang tampan sepertiku mengajakmu bermain,"

"Dasar menyebalkan," gerutuku, "Lantas sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita?"

"Sepertinya kita hanya meneruskan peran kekasih kita, bukankah ada peribahasa alah bisa karena terbiasa? Siapa tahu kita akan terbiasa karena terus mencoba saling memahami, aku rasa dengan seperti itu hubungan kita bisa membaik,"

Kalau kupikir, idenya memang tak salah juga. Dia tak membenciku, tapi karena senang menjahiliku akhirnya sifat bertolak belakng kami muncul. Kalau kami mencoba saling memahami, akhirnya sifat pengertian itu akan muncul juga dan akhirnya kami akan berbaikan.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku setuju denganmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman di kantor? Mereka sudah terlanjur termakan omonganmu, dan aku yakin itu tidak mudah terlupakan begitu saja," tanyaku kemudian

"Kita hanya perlu jujur pada mereka kalau kita memang kekasih, tapi bukan seperti kekasih pada umumnya. Kita berhubungan hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, aku yakin mereka lebih mengerti apabila diberi kejujuran,"

Tak pernah ada kebohongan yang baik, seburuk apapun kejujuran adalah yang terbaik. Benar kami harus jujur dan menghadapi ini semua bersama karena bagaimanapun kekacauan ini berasal dari kami berdua, orang diluar sana hanya menyiumpulkan dari apa yang mereka tahu.

Dengan bertemunya jabatan tangan kami, maka semenjak hari ini kami resmi sebagai kekasih dan mencoba membuang _image_ Orion dan Scorpius di antara kami.

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

.

.

Minal aidin semuanya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi readers yang merayakannya.

Maaf banget kalau updatenya kepending lama, beberapa minggu kemarin sempet sibuk dan gara-gara sibuk itu aku sampe jatuh sakit, bahkan sampe hari inipun aku gak bisa makan sembarang makanan. Sedih banget disaat semua orang suka cita Lebaran sambil makan-makan aku cuma bisa liatin aja. Ngetik inipun aku cicil tiap hari tiap aku sempet pegang laptop, dan Alhamdulillah banget hari ini selesai malah aku panjangin dari chapter-chapter lalu sebagai THR dan permintaan maaf hehehehe

Oh ya soal akun naver, aku udah relain karena emang gak bisa diapa-apain lagi tapi akun ini insyaallah bakal terus jalan pake email baru.

Dan masalah fans Chanyeol di atas, aku bingung kasih charanya ke siapa jadi itu anonym, dan tenang aja ff ini gak akan aku kasih konflik berat yang artinya gak akan ada orang ketiga ganggu mereka. Ff ini Cuma fokus di hubungan Chanbaek yang awalnya opposite berubah jadi sejalur sepemikiran (?).

Aku mau ngucapin makasih juga buat yang udah follow, favorite ff aku yang judulnya our secret, gak nyangka animonya lebih dari ff ini. Dan saat ini aku lagi ngerjain ff oneshot lainnya, ff itu terinspirasi dari kisah sahabat aku sendiri sekaligus permintaan maaf aku buat dia, semoga aku gak mandek di tengah jalan ngetiknya gara-gara baper hahaha. Tapi Cuma terinspirasi doang, karena hampir keseluruhannya dari ide aku sendiri.

Karena a/n nya udah kepanjangan, akhir kata aku mau ngucapin lagi maaf dan makasih buat semuanya, reviewnya masih aku tunggu loh. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Lover

"Sepertinya kita hanya meneruskan peran kekasih kita, bukankah ada peribahasa alah bisa karena terbiasa? Siapa tahu kita akan terbiasa karena terus mencoba saling memahami, aku rasa dengan seperti itu hubungan kita bisa membaik,"

"Kita hanya perlu jujur pada mereka kalau kita memang kekasih, tapi bukan seperti kekasih pada umumnya. Kita berhubungan hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, aku yakin mereka lebih mengerti apabila diberi kejujuran,"

.

.

.

 **OPPOSITE**

 **©Cheesecake Vega**

 **EXO (ChanBaek as main cast) and SM Family**

.

.

.

Pagi ini entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda, aku terbangun dengan perasaan yang tenang dan ringan seolah beban-bebanku hilang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di kantor nanti, aku hanya perlu meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku dan Chanyeol memang sepasang kekasih dan berbicara kebenarannya. Aku tak perduli pandangan orang akan seperti apa karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Saat ini aku sedang bersiap pergi ke kantor, aku memang tipe orang yang tidak begitu suka bersolek sehingga tidak akan memakan waktu lama untuk bersiap. Cukup mengoleskan _BB cream_ dan bedak tipis juga _lipbalm_ untuk melembabkan bibirku, aku bersukur mempunyai bibir yang sudah pink alami sehingga tak perlu lagi _lipstick_ tebal.

Ting tong

Terdengar bel apartemenku, aku cukup kaget mengingat ini masih pagi untuk bertamu. Aku rasa itu bukan Luhan karena dia tak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, lebih baik kubuka untuk mengetahui siapa tamu tersebut.

Kerutan dahi dan _pout_ bibir tercipta ketika mengetahui sang tamu, kenapa Chanyeol bisa ada di depan apartemenku pagi-pagi sekali? Dan yang paling penting adalah dari mana dia tahu alamat tempat tinggalku ini?

" _Yeogisseo mwohae_?" kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan ketika tersadar dari keterkejutanku.

"Menjemputmu, bukankah itu tugas seorang kekasih?" jawabnya dibarengi cengiran, "Boleh aku masuk? Sejujurnya aku belum sarapan jadi aku ingin menumpang sarapan di sini."

Kubuka pintu lebih lebar menandakan aku mempersilahkannya masuk, walau masih dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan tapi aku bisa menanyakannya nanti karena bagaimanapun kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini atau kami terlambat berangkat ke kantor.

"Duduklah," perintahku padanya, "sejujurnya aku tak bisa memasak jadi percuma kau datang ke sini hanya mencari makanan, di sini hanya ada roti panggang," lanjutku.

" _Jinjja_? _Akkapta_ , boleh aku lihat dapurmu? Siapa tau ada sesuatu yang bisa kubuat, aku tak mau datang ke sini dengan sia-sia,"

"Dapur ada di sebelah kirimu, aku masih belum selesai bersiap," jawabku sembari berlalu dan aku kembali ke kamar.

.

Ketika memasuki dapur aku mencium bau makanan yang sepertinya lezat, aku tak tahu kalau Chanyeol pintar memasak.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanyaku sembari duduk di meja makan dan menonton Chanyeol yang sedang asik membolak-balikan masaknnya.

"Kimchi bokkeumbap, aku hanya menemukan telur dan kimchi untuk bahan sarapan,"

"Uwah _masigetta_ , aku jarang sekali sarapan dengan makanan berat karena aku dan Luhan sama-sama tak bisa memasak," ujarku dengan mata penuh harap, sejujurnya aku sudah jarang sekali makan makanan rumah. Bahan makanan di dapurku bahkan harus berakhir di tempat sampah karena sudah lewat tanggal kadaluarsa atau aku yang terlalu bingung bagaimana cara memasak bahan tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali aku dan Sehun karena sama-sama mempunyai kekasih yang tak bisa memasak, tapi kau lebih beruntung karena aku bisa memasakan sesuatu untukmu," balasnya yang hanya di tanggapi delikan tajam dari mata minimalisku.

" _Jja Manhi Mogeo_ ," titahnya sambil menghidangkan satu porsi Kimchi Bokkeumbap di hadapanku.

Satu suapan telah berhasil masuk ke mulutku, dan aku tidak berbohong kalau ini Kimchi Bokkeumbap terenak yang pernah kurasakan. Aku hanya bisa melotot kearah Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh kekehan darinya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ini benar-benar enak, bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya seenak ini padahal bahan yang kau gunakan sangat sederhana?" tanyaku masih dengan mata penuh takjub padanya.

"Aku menggunakan bahan cinta," dan seketika tawanyapun pecah, "Tanganku memang ajaib, bisa membuat bahan apapun menjadi enak. Makanlah yang banyak, aku curiga kau tak pernah menemukan makanan enak sehingga badanmu seperti kucaci,"

" _YA_! Kau ingin bertengkar? Jangan menghancurkan _mood_ makanku."

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa setiap hari memasakan sarapan enak untukmu, karena aku sudah memutuskan akan menjemputmu setiap hari,"

" _Jinjja_? Wah akhirnya giziku bisa tertangani. Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tahu alamat apartemenku? Kau bertanya pada Luhan?" tanyaku padanya, itu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya.

" _Eung_ , aku bilang akan menjemput kekasihku jadi dia langsung mengirimkan alamatmu,"

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi, tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur." Aku merubah ekspresi wajahku dengan amat serius.

"Menanyakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Waktu aku menginap di apartemenmu, apa kita tidur satu ranjang?" Aku masih sangat penasaran dengan ini.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu sendiri kalau di apartemenku hanya ada satu kamar. Kalau aku tak tidur denganmu, lantas aku harus tidur di mana?"

" _MWO_?" tanpa sadar aku langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau bisa tidur di sofa, kenapa harus tidur satu ranjang denganku?"

"Kau pikir sofa bisa menampung badanku? Aku tinggi mana cukup tidur di sana, lagipula kita sama-sama kelelahan jadi aku butuh tempat tidurku,"

"Tapi kau tak melakukan apapun padaku kan?" tanyaku kembali

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau kita berdua tidur dengan damai, aku tak melakukan apapun denganmu. Melakukan sesuatu pada orang tidur mana asik,"

" _Dahaengida_ , mendengar itu langsung darimu setidaknya membuatku tenang. Luhan dan Sehun terus memprovokasiku bahwa lelaki normal mana bisa hanya diam kalau tidur dengan seorang wanita. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau normal kan?"

" _Ya_! Tentu saja aku normal, tidak selamanya lelaki dan perempuan tidur bersama akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Memangnya sepasang suami istri akan terus melakukannya setiap hari? Itu hanya berlaku pada Oh Sehun yang kelebihan hormon, dia tidak bisa menahan diri apabila sedang bersama Luhan- _Noona_ ,"

"Baiklah aku mencoba percaya padamu, awas saja kalau kau berbohong padaku," ancamku padanya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa melakukan visum di rumah sakit," tanggapnya.

Baiklah aku mencoba percaya, walaupun menyebalkan dia sebenarnya memang orang yang jujur. Salah satu contoh kejujurannya adalah dengan mengakui aku kekasihnya di depan semua orang saat _meeting_ kemarin.

.

Sesampainya kami berdua di kantor, seketika lobby menjadi pusat perhatian karena kedatanganku dan Chanyeol. Pandangan mencela, menilai, dan penasaran masih terus mengikuti sepanjang langkah kami menuju tempat masing-masing. Dan seolah tahu kegelisahanku, Chanyeol tak pernah sedikitpun melepaskan kaitan tangan kami. Berkali-kali pula dia mengelus punggung tanganku dengan jempol tangannya.

Sesampainya di _cubicle_ , kutarik nafas sepanjang mungkin untuk menenangkan debaran jantungku yang menggila semenjak memasuki kantor. Rasanya seperti menjadi kelinci yang dengan berani memasuki kandang para singa.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang berani menunjukan kemesraan di depan umum,"

Kulihat siapa orang yang berbicara padaku tersebut, jujur saja aku masih tidak siap bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Lu," ya orang tersebut adalah Luhan, "Kapan kau datang?"

"Aku sudah datang dari tadi, kau terlalu fokus pada Chanyeolmu sehingga tak sadar aku ada," jawabnya.

"Siapa yang fokus pada Chanyeol? Aku hanya sedang takut pada orang-orang kantor sehingga tak fokus pada apapun," bantahku.

" _Jinjja_? Tapi sepertinya kau sangat menikmati sekali ketika Chanyeol mengelus tanganmu,"

" _YA_! Kenapa kau memperhatikannya sampai sedetail itu?"

Dan tawa Luhanpun pecah "Jadi benar kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Luhan disela tawanya.

" _Ani,_ aku hanya berusaha senatural mungkin agar terlihat seperti kekasih lainnya,"

" _Jinjja_?" godanya kemudian, "Baiklah aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas resminya hubungan kalian, aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku, _bye ms_.Park," tawa Luhan masih terus terdengar samar-samar walau dia telah pergi.

Tiba-tiba notifikasi Kakaotalk-ku berbunyi, dan muncul pesan dengan isi 'makan siang kita berangkat bersama, jangan pergi sebelum aku menjemputmu,' pesan ajakan yang lebih pada perintah itu berasal dari orang dengan _user name_ Park Chanyeol.

'Dari mana kau dapat ID Katalk-ku?' balasku padanya.

'Tentu saja Luhan- _Noona_ , hanya dengan mengatasnamakan kekasihmu maka semua informasi bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah, bahkan ukuran semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhmu saat inipun aku bisa tahu.' Balasnya lagi.

Kuputuskan tidak membalas pesan Kakaotalk darinya lebih lanjut, masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan dan tidak ingin terbengkalai hanya karena membalas pesan tidak penting dari Yoda kelebihan kalsium yang sialnya kekasihku itu.

.

.

Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu dan saat ini aku sedang asik dengan game di komputerku, ini salah satu kelebihan lainnya menjadi seorang jurnalis yaitu kau bisa bersenang-senang ketika laporanmu sudah selesai. Bahkan kalau aku mau bisa saja aku langsung pulang sekarang, tapi itu akan merusak absensiku.

Saat ini telah masuk jam makan siang, tapi Si Jerapah belum juga menjemputku, apa dia hanya mempermainkanku? Walaupun kami sepasang kekasih tapi ingatlah DNA jahil yang masih melekat pada dirinya, bisa saja katalk darinya tadi hanya untuk menjahiliku.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tiba-tiba suara berat menyapa telingaku.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" beberapa pertanyaan langung meluncur indah dari bibirku ketika melihat Chanyeol.

"Wah ternyata _Baby smurf_ -ku sedang menunggu pangerannya," godanya kemudian.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi," aku pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

" _YA_! Byun Baekhyun _jamkkanman_!"

.

.

"Ternyata _gossip_ itu benar, aku sampai tak percaya ketika mendengar kalian berpacaran," ujar Dana _Ahjuma_ , penjaga kantin ketika melihat kami datang bersama.

"Apakah kami cocok?" Tanya Chanyeol padanya sambil menarik pundakku agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Sangat cocok terutama dalam hal bertengkar," jawabnya sambil tertawa, "Jadi kalian ingin memesan apa?"

"Kau ingin apa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku.

"Stawberry cheesecake dan strawberry milkshake," jawabku.

"Kau tidak lapar? Kenapa hanya makan cheesecake?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kimchi bokkeumbap darimu masih mampu mengganjal perutku,"

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, pantas saja pertumbuhanmu terhenti pasti karena kau kekurangan gizi" cerocos Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebutku gizi buruk? Aku sudah bersukur hari ini kita belum bertengkar, kenapa harus mengajak bertengkar sekarang?" balasku padanya.

"Aku tidak sedang mengjakmu bertengkar, aku hanya mengemukakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Sudah lebih baik kau makan apa yang akan aku pesankan padamu saja, pokoknya kau harus makan,"

" _Ya_! Kenapa jadi memaksaku? Aku bilang aku sedang ingin cheesecake,"

"Tapi kau belum makan, bagaimana kalau kau sampai sakit? Badanmu bisa semakin kecil."

"Kenapa jadi sok perhatian padaku? Biasanya kau memanggilku babi,"

"Wajar bukan kalau aku perhatian pada kekasihku sendiri?"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, bukankah kalian sudah menjadi kekasih?" lerai Dana _Ahjuma._

Aku dan Chanyeol masih saling memicing mata, masih belum mau mengalah dengan pendapat masing-masing. Memangnya dia siapa sampai berani memerintahku? Ingatlah bahwa status kami kekasih dalam masa percobaan.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau membiarkan Baekhyun memakan pesanannya tetapi aku akan menambahkan porsi untuk pesanan Chanyeol jadi kalau Baekhyun merasa kurang dengan Cheesecakenya, kalian bisa berbagi makanan pada pesanan Chanyeol," usul Dana _Ahjuma_.

"Aku setuju," jawab Chanyeol cepat, "Aku pesan bibimbap,"

"Baiklah akan ku buatkan bibimbapmu,"

.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membantuku menghabiskan bibimbap ini, kau tahu sendiri Dana Ahjuma paling tidak suka ketika makanannya terbuang," Kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tadi setuju ketika dia akan menambahkan porsi makananmu?" ujarku sengit.

"Cheesecake tidak akan mengenyangkanmu, Baek. Pekerjaan kita tidak bisa terprediksi, kau harus selalu siap tenaga, kalau kau tidak makan dari mana kau mendapat tenaga?" balasnya lagi.

"Ini tubuhku, aku yang paling tahu keadaanku sendiri. Kalaupun aku lapar, aku pasti akan makan," jawabku tak mau kalah darinya.

"Itu pola hidup yang tak baik, kau harus selalu makan dengan tepat waktu. Lebih baik gendut tapi sehat dari pada kau kurus tapi terus menerus sakit, aku menerimamu apa adanya tanpa memandang fisik, tenanglah aku tak akan malu membawamu sekalipun kau gendut,"

"Aku sedang tidak diet, hanya malas makan,"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? Pokoknya kau harus makan," tiba-tiba satu sendok penuh bibimbap sudah ada di depan mulutku, "Aku tak akan menurunkan tanganku sampai kau mau makan,"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya aku makan dengan terus disuapi olehnya, tak terasa bibimbap itupun tandas oleh kami berdua begitu pula dengan Cheesecakeku yang hanya menyisakan piringnya saja.

"Mulai saat ini aku yang akan mengawasi pola makanmu, aku tak percaya kau masih bisa hidup dengan pola makanmu yang sekarang," Ancam Chanyeol lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tahu aku belum makan?" tantangku padanya.

"Aku akan datang ke tempatmu dan memaksamu makan seperti sekarang, ingatlah aku tak pernah main-main,"

" _Ara_ ," jawabku santai, aku tak terlalu mempermasalhkan ancamannya, aku tahu pekerjaan dia banyak jadi tak mungkin serajin itu mengatur jadwal makanku.

"Omong-omong apa yang akan kau lakukan besok? Kau tak ada jadwal liputan _weekend_ kan?" tanyanya lagi

" _Molla_ , mungkin seharian besok aku akan tidur," jawabku asal.

"Hidupmu benar-benar membosankan," komentarnya yang menghasilkan delikan dariku, "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Anggap saja perayaan kita menjadi kekasih, lagipula semakin kita sering bersama semakin bagus membangun perasaan diantara kita," usulnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya bagus untuk mengisi liburanku,"

"Besok kujemput pukul delapan, sekalian aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan,"

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang bergelinding tak jelas di atas kasur sambil memainkan game di _smartphone_ -ku, memasuki level tinggu membuatku tegang bukan main. Selama satu minggu aku bersusah payah hingga di _final stage_ ini. Tiba-tiba muncul _pop-up_ notifikasi kakaotalk dan memunculkan nama Chanyeol, kenapa hari ini dia senang sekali mengirim pesan padaku?

Kuteruskan bermain game, aku berpikir paling hanya pesan tak penting. Game ini lebih penting karena aku menghabiskan waktu berhargaku untuk menyelesaikannya selama satu minggu. Tak terasa sudah setengah jam aku memainkan game dan hampir selesai hingga deringan telpon membuatku menjatuhkan _smartphone_ ke kasur, untung saja aku sedang diatas kasur.

Kulihat siapa pengganggu detik-detik berhargaku, dan ternyata Chanyeol memanggilku menggunakan katalk. Karena terlalu kesal akhirnya langsung kujawab panggilannya tersebut.

" _Wae_?" kata pertama yang kuucapkan tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

" _Mwo hae_? Kenapa tidak membalas katalk dariku?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku sedang sibuk bermain game, gameku jauh lebih penting daripada dirimu," jawabku.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau gameku penting, aku bisa menunda makanku, lagipula aku masih belum terlalu lapar," jawabku kemudian.

Tut tut tut

Tiba-tiba saja panggilan darinya terputus begitu saja. Baguslah, dengan begitu akan bisa bermain dengan tenang tanpa gangguan apapun.

Setengah jam kemudian aku masih bergerak-gerak tak jelas, gameku sudah selesai dan saat ini bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Kembali kumainkan _smartphone_ -ku dan mengecek _social media_ yang kupunya, aku bukan tipe orang yang senang bermain SNS jadi aku hanya mengeceknya sesekali.

Ting tong

Terdengar bunyi bel apartemenku, sepertinya itu _halmeoni_ yang ada di apartemen sebelah. Dia terkadang memang berkunjung ketempatku entah untuk meminta bantuan atau hanya sekedar mengobrol. Dia hanya tinggal bertiga bersama suami dan cucunya, anak-anaknya bekerja di luar kota sehingga hanya aku temannya yang bisa dia ajak ngobrol.

Ting tong

Terdengar kembali bunyi bel apartemenku, halmeoni memang seperti itu, sedikit tidak sabaran.

" _Ne Halmeoni jankkamanyo_ ," teriakku sambil berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

Kubuka pintu dengan sedikit terburu, aku tak mau mendapat omelan panjang Halmeoni karena membiarkannya berdiri lama di depan pintu. Tapi saat kubuka pintu, yang berdiri dihadapanku bukanlah Halmeoni.

"Chanyeol- _ah yeogiseo mwohani_?"

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update, maaf banget ini telatnya kebangetan. Aku bener-bener jarang banget diem di rumah, seminggu sekarang aja aku cuma diem di rumah sehari dan selebihnya pulang pergi keluar kota dan itu pasti pulangnya tengah malem dan besok paginya mesti berangkat lagi. Tidur aja kadang cuma bisa di mobil atau kereta (ini beneran curhat).

Btw ada yang nyadar kalimat terakhir aku ambil dari mana? Hintsnya game baekhyun, ayo yang bisa nebak ntar tak kasih ciuman paling mesra dari Vivi *loh. Pas ngetik akkapta ampir aja aku ketik kkaepsong hahaha duh kayaknya efek stress jadi gini ya.

Siapa yang masih mabok sama abs-nya Baek? Jujur aja aku lebih seneng dia yang gembil-gembil gitu, walau dia berjuang buat nepatin janjinya tapi tetep aja gak tega pas tau dia gak makan nasi sampe tiga bulan. Tapi baek pas crossdress itu demi apa bikin minder banget, yang suka nge-BIM chanyeol masih adakah yang berani nantangin cantiknya Baek?

Dari semua lagu di EXO'rDIUM paling suka apa nih? Pasti pada bilang artificial love hahaha kalau aku gak bisa milih, semuanya suka terutama wolf-nya. Bener-bener nyuruh nabung buat nonton nih, ayo semuanya pada nabung juga ya, ntar siapa tau kita ketemu di venue.

Buat next update aku gak bisa janjiin cepet tapi selama aku bisa pegang laptop pasti diusahain aku cicil, jadi jangan lupa ya reviewnya biar aku ngetiknya makin semangat. Makasih sebelumnya. SARANGHAJA!


End file.
